Pixie monster line
The Pixie and Faery are species of monsters found in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. These monsters, resembling the small female humanoids with wings faeries are stereotypically depicted as, are palette swaps of each other that have differing levels of power and defense and are fought at different locations in the game. Pixie A Pixie is a blue variant with green hair and red eyes. Statistically, this monster has 75 HP, 30 PP, 135 Attack, 31 Defense, 112 Agility, and 27 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Venus Resistance rating of 175, Mercury Resistance rating of 100, a Mars Resistance rating of 72, and a Jupiter Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Jupiter-based attacks with a Jupiter power rating of 110. A Pixie can use the following battle commands: * Attack: Used 4 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Sleep: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Psynergy spell that affects up to 3 Adepts, with each one having a chance to get afflicted with the Sleep status ailment as a flock of sheep falls around at their positions. It consumes 5 of its user's PP. * Wind Slash: Used 1 out of 8 times, this is a Psynergy spell that spell that projects a moderately wide glowing purple swath of energy through each of multiple Adepts, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 50 and a range of 3. It consumes 9 of the user’s PP. * Bind: Used 1 out of 8 times, this is a Psynergy spell that displays a holographic symbol onto a targeted Adept, attempting to Seal that Adept's Psynergy capabilities. It consumes 4 of its user's PP. Felling a Pixie yields 96 Experience Points and 127 Coins, and there is a 1/8 chance that the monster will randomly drop a Nut. If felled by the effect of an offensive Jupiter Djinni, its rewards increase to 124 EXP and 165 Coins, and the chance it will drop its item becomes 1/2. Pixies are only encountered throughout Kibombo Mountains. The Pixie is particularly noteworthy among the monsters fought in its area because of its agility; it is much faster than anything else in the area, which is counterbalanced by it having the lowest HP rating by a pretty wide margin (less than the Dirge). Being fast often equates to being a more damage-dealing monster in general, since the Pixie will get in its hits before the party can whack it aside, unlike a lot of battles where the party might be fast enough to defeat the entire opposing party before they execute an attack of their own. Faery A Faery is a red variant with green hair and blue eyes. Statistically, this monster has 105 HP, 30 PP, 182 Attack, 46 Defense, 150 Agility, and 27 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Venus Resistance rating of 175, Mercury Resistance rating of 100, a Mars Resistance rating of 72, and a Jupiter Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Jupiter-based attacks with a Jupiter power rating of 110. A Faery can use the following battle commands: * Attack: Used 3 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Sleep: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Psynergy spell that affects up to 3 Adepts, with each one having a chance to get afflicted with the Sleep status ailment as a flock of sheep falls around at their positions. It consumes 5 of its user's PP. * Wind Slash: Used 1 out of 8 times, this is a Psynergy spell that projects a moderately wide glowing purple swath of energy through each of multiple Adepts, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 50 and a range of 3. It consumes 9 of the user’s PP. * Tornado: Used 1 out of 8 times, this is a Psynergy spell that creates two large whirlwinds that spin through multiple Adepts, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 80 and a range of 5. It consumes 14 of the user’s PP. * Psy Drain: Used 1 out of 8 times, this is a Psynergy spell that has a chance of siphoning PP from a single target’s PP meter, restoring the user’s PP meter by the amount drained. It does not cost the user any PP. Felling a Faery yields 172 Experience Points and 175 Coins, and there is a 1/4 chance that the monster will randomly drop a Nut. If felled by the effect of an offensive Jupiter Djinni, its rewards increase to 223 EXP and 227 Coins, and the chance it will drop its item becomes 1/1 - in other words, guaranteed. Faeries are fought throughout Taopo Swamp and Aqua Rock. Like the Pixie, the Faery is noticeably much faster but less durable than any other monster fought in either area it is also fought in, which for the most part gives it more realized damage potential than a lot of monsters in the game, particularly if it uses Tornado. Of course, there are monsters that would take much more attacking to take down, such as the Roc and Sea Dragon... The Faery seems to give good amounts of EXP and Coins, but technically the aforementioned two monsters give even more. It should be noted that you will always get a nut for felling a Faery with the attack of a Jupiter Djinni. Category:Monsters with healing abilities Weird Nypmh :''Weird Nypmh redirects here. For the Psynergy, see Weird Nymph.'' Like with all other monster lines introduced in The Lost Age that seem to have only two variants, a third palette-swapped variant to this line exists in the code of the game cart and was even given its own name, but has none of its statistics and abilities coded beyond weak placeholder abilities. Had it been used it would have appeared as a green variant with purple hair and red eyes named Weird Nypmh (note the apparent misspelling, which is how it is in the game code). Interestingly enough, however, the appearance and identity of this "unused" monster is featured as the visual for the Weird Nymph Psynergy held by the Beast Lord class. Even more interestingly, as a Psynergy, this monster's name is properly spelled as "Weird Nymph". It appears as a monster that you can battle on Nihan in Golden Sun Dark Dawn. It isn't very hard to kill and doesn't do much damage. Category:Unused monsters Category:Monster lines Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Monsters with high Venus resistance Category:Monsters with low Jupiter resistance Category:Psynergy-capable monsters